


Lessons In Life, And Other Things

by velvetjinx



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chris is a professor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Sebastian is a post grad, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Sebastian gets a job as a TA for the handsome Professor Evans. Little does he know Professor Evans is eating his heart out, thinking that Sebastian already has a boyfriend.





	Lessons In Life, And Other Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ediblecrayon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ediblecrayon/gifts).



> Written for the wonderful ediblecrayon forever ago and then I sat on it for months. Finally getting around to posting it.

Sebastian looked at himself in the mirror, pronouncing himself presentable. He'd just moved to California to do his PhD in Magical Realism and the Modern Age at Berkeley, and to earn some extra money he was interviewing for a TA position. 

He made his way to Wheeler Hall, arriving ten minutes early. He approached the department receptionist, a blond guy, and smiled. 

“Hi, my name’s Sebastian Stan? I'm here to interview with Professor Evans about a TA position?”

The receptionist nodded and smiled back. “Yeah, he's expecting you. I'm Jeremy.”

Sebastian shook Jeremy's hand through the small window. “I'm a little early, though.”

“Oh, he'll love that. He's really big on punctuality,” Jeremy told him. “I'll just go see if he's ready for you.”

Sebastian waited awkwardly, hands in his pockets, while Jeremy went down the corridor and knocked on one of the doors. When he came back, Jeremy shot Sebastian a small smile. “You can go right in. Third door on the right.”

“Thank you,” Sebastian said sincerely, and took a deep, fortifying breath before heading down the corridor and rapping on the correct door. 

“Come in,” said a voice from inside, and Sebastian opened the door. 

It was almost exactly how you'd imagine an English professor’s office to look; so much so that Sebastian had to stifle a laugh. Books were piled everywhere on every available surface, many with multiple scraps of paper stuffed into them marking relevant pages. There were two trays on the desk, which Sebastian assumed were for ‘pending’ and ‘completed’ marking. 

Then Sebastian looked up at the guy behind the desk, almost hidden by the piles of books, and nearly swallowed his tongue. Professor Evans was seriously attractive. Black rimmed glasses perched atop his nose, and his beard was short and well kept. His eyes behind his glasses were a stunning blue, and when he stood Sebastian could see that he filled out his shirt well enough that he had to be pretty well muscled underneath. 

“Sebastian Stan?” the professor asked, and Sebastian mentally shook himself before nodding. “Awesome. Nice to meet you!” They shook hands, and the professor gestured to a chair beside the desk. “Please, have a seat.”

Sebastian did so, but instead of going back to his own seat the professor perched at the end of his desk in one of the few available spaces. 

“I have a copy of my résumé,” Sebastian blurted out, holding out the sheets of paper. 

The professor took the résumé with a smile. “Thanks. I'm not sure I could have found my copy in here.” He laughed, and Sebastian managed to make himself laugh with him. “So I see you held a TA position at NYU when you were doing your master’s. That's good that you have experience. Can I ask why you did a master’s when you were going on to do a PhD anyway?”

Sebastian shrugged. “I'll be honest--a PhD was never on the cards. But when I was finishing my master’s I was approached by Professor Jackson, the head of the department here? He'd read my master's thesis and was impressed, said he had a research grant to give me if I wanted to do my PhD here. So I upped sticks and here I am.”

“That's amazing! It takes a lot to impress Samuel--Professor Jackson. Your thesis must have been exceptional.” 

“I don't know about that,” Sebastian replied, squirming slightly. 

“I'll have to read it some day,” the professor said, smiling. “But anyway, the TA position is yours if you want it.”

Sebastian's eyes widened. “Really? I mean, thanks, Professor Evans.”

The professor waved a hand. “Call me Chris. You'll be on first name basis with most of the department soon enough.”

Sebastian nodded, smiling. “Thanks, Chris.”

“I'll get your paperwork sorted out and you can come back tomorrow, get it all signed before the semester starts properly?”

“Sounds great!” Sebastian stood, as did Chris. “Well, thanks again.” Sebastian held out his hand, and Chris shook it. 

“No problem. Glad to have you on board.”

Sebastian nodded and left the room, a spring in his step. He could barely believe that he had a job, and would be working with the hottest guy he'd ever seen. His day couldn't get any better.

***

Chris flopped into his seat and groaned, scrubbing his hands over his face, before picking up the phone. “Hey, Jeremy, can you come to my office? Thanks.”

Jeremy appeared a few moments later. “Hey, Chris. What's up?”

“I gave Sebastian the job.”

“That's cool,” Jeremy said thoughtfully. “He seemed like a nice guy.”

“It would be great if I hadn't given it to him because I was following my dick.”

Jeremy's eyes widened and he laughed. “That's… really not like you, Chris. What happened?”

“I don't know! What are you supposed to do when the hottest guy you've ever seen walks into your office wanting to work with you?”

“Chris. Calm down. As long as you aren't planning on landing the department with a sexual harassment lawsuit I'm sure it'll be fine.” Jeremy's tone was serious, but Chris could see his lips twitch. 

“You're an asshole, you know that? Why did I even come to you about this. Just draw up the damn paperwork before tomorrow, will you?”

Jeremy gave a small bow. “Your wish is my command.” He dodged out the door, narrowly avoiding the rather heavy tome that Chris fired at him. Chris buried his face in his hands with a sigh. What was he getting himself into?

***

The following day Sebastian was boogying down the campus towards Wheeler Hall, the Arctic Monkeys’ ‘I Bet That You Look Good On the Dancefloor’ pounding through his headphones, when there was a tap on his shoulder. He jumped and whirled around, pulling out his headphones, to see Chris standing there, looking equal parts amused and sheepish. 

“Sorry, you, uh. You were really in a world of your own there, huh?” Chris said, lips twitching, and Sebastian blushed. 

“Uh. It's a really good song?”

Chris inclined his head and they began walking together. “What are you listening to?”

“Arctic Monkeys.”

“Solid choice,” Chris said with a smile. “So I was thinking that once all the paperwork is out the way we could go over my plan for this year’s freshman curriculum? Just give you a heads up on what books we're gonna be covering so you can get some studying in.” His tone was teasing, and Sebastian rolled his eyes. 

“I think I'll manage, thanks, but knowing the books you'll cover will probably be a good idea.”

When they reached the English department, Jeremy was sitting on reception, watching something on his cellphone. He looked up sharply as they entered, then smiled when he saw who it was. “Oh, it's just you guys,” he said with a laugh. “I thought it might be Samuel, and he'd probably have something to say about me watching kitten videos at work.”

Chris smiled. “You get the paperwork all ready for us?”

“Yup,” Jeremy replied, nodding. “It's on your desk.”

“Great, thanks.”

Chris led Sebastian through to his office, and looked slightly helplessly at the messy desk. “Uhh… hmm,” he hummed thoughtfully, then moved a few piles of books from the desk to the floor next to it. “That'll do for now. Okay, paperwork. Ah-hah, here we go. Okay, and you'll need a pen…”

Sebastian watched in amusement as Chris struggled to find everything he needed on his desk. But finally, Chris emerged triumphant with both paperwork and pen, and motioned for Sebastian to sit. 

“Any fine print I should know about?” Sebastian asked with a grin as Chris handed him the paperwork. 

Chris smirked. “One or two lines. Oh but don't worry about it.”

“Yeah, yeah, that's what they always say.” Sebastian read through the sheets of paper, filling in all the information required. As he worked, he thought he could feel Chris's eyes on him, but when he looked up Chris’s attention was elsewhere. At length, he lay his pen down on top of the completed paperwork. “Finished!”

“Awesome. So your training will start next Monday--I'll email you the details. You got your university email set up yet?” 

“Not yet.”

“Well, if you don't mind me knowing your personal email account then I can send that right over to you?”

“Sure.” Sebastian reeled off his email address, and Chris typed furiously on the computer before turning back to Sebastian with a smile. 

“Okay, you should have the details now.” Chris paused. “By the way, who's overseeing your thesis?”

“Uh, Samuel.”

Chris’s eyes widened, and Sebastian wondered why he was so surprised. “Samuel? For real? He's usually too busy to oversee theses. You must be pretty special.”

Sebastian flushed. “Maybe my area of study just fits with his interests?”

“Hmm.” Chris didn't sound convinced. 

Sebastian quickly changed the subject. “So what's the rest of the department like?”

Chris grinned. “They're all completely nuts, and a lot of fun. You'll meet them all at the start of year staff party. Just watch out for Scarlett--Professor Johansson. She has a few too many and she'll hang off you and tell you her entire life story in way, way too much detail.”

“That's pretty special,” Sebastian said with a laugh. 

“Yeah. They're all great, though. So if you wanna bring your chair around the desk I can take you through the book list and general lesson plans so you get some idea of what you'll need to do this semester and for the rest of the year?”

Sebastian did so, setting his chair next to Chris and leaning forward towards the computer screen. Being this close to Chris was making the hair on his arms stand up, and he hoped Chris wouldn't notice. 

***

Chris was in hell. 

As he went through the books and lesson plans, Sebastian was close enough that Chris could smell him--soap and a hint of spicy aftershave--and it was making his mouth water. He was starting to wonder if he maybe shouldn't have hired a TA he was interested in, but mentally shook himself. He didn't even know if Sebastian was into men, and he himself was a grown man. He could control himself. 

Sebastian was nodding along and taking notes in a large notebook, and every so often he would thoughtfully run his hand through his hair. He had gorgeous hair. Chris wanted to touch it. 

At the end of the semester’s lesson plans he cleared his throat. “So, uh. You think you'll be able to handle this?”

Sebastian nodded. “Yeah, it shouldn't be a problem. Once I've figured out the schedule and my own study schedule I'll let you know when I can do office hours.”

“Perfect.”

Sebastian turned to him and smiled, and Chris was suddenly hyper aware of how close they were. He'd only need to lean forward a little bit to press their lips together…

There was a knock at the door, and Chris managed not to jump. “Come in!” he called, sitting back. 

The door banged open and Scarlett stormed in, slamming it behind her. “Christopher, why are men such dipshits?” she asked, her voice low and dangerous. “No, I seriously want to know. You're a man. You must have insight into this.”

“Married bliss not so blissful?” Chris asked blandly. 

“For our six month anniversary he thought it would be a good idea to get me an ironing board. I'm going to kill him.”

Chris managed to stifle his laughter, but only just. “Uh, Scarlett, I don't know if you noticed, but we aren't the only people in the room.”

Scarlett looked at Sebastian as if seeing him for the first time. “Oh. Hi. Sorry.”

“No problem,” Sebastian said with a wave. “Uh, I'm Sebastian, Chris's new TA.”

Scarlett nodded. “Professor Scarlett Johansson. I teach sophomores and also specialize in Early Modern literature.” She looked back at Chris. “So?”

“So what?” Chris asked, feeling a headache gathering behind his eyes. 

“So will you help me hide the body?”

Chris shook his head. “Scarlett. Okay, I admit, that gift was ill judged, but you love him, remember? That's why you married him.”

“Hmm, you could be right. But I expect him to do a lot of groveling.”

“As well you should,” Chris said with a smile. 

“Okay. Thanks, Chris. Good to meet you, Sebastian!”

As Chris and Sebastian said goodbye she whirled around and flounced out. Chris and Sebastian sat in silence for a moment, before Sebastian cleared his throat. “So, uh. That's Scarlett, huh?”

Chris laughed. “Yeah, she's really something. Okay, well, I think we're pretty much finished here. You good?”

Sebastian held up his notebook. “Mhm!”

“Awesome. So you've got your training coming up, and then the staff party is the Friday before classes start, so I guess I'll see you there?” Chris hoped he didn't sound as eager as he felt, but Sebastian merely nodded. 

“Well, thanks, Chris.” Sebastian paused, as though about to say something else, but clearly changed his mind as he left the office with a smile. 

Chris sat back in his chair and took a deep breath. How the hell was he supposed to get through the whole semester, let alone the year?

***

The days went quickly for Sebastian as he completed his TA training and, before he knew it, suddenly it was time for the staff party. He spent about two hours choosing an outfit, finally settling on a black shirt and black pants that were tight enough around the ass that they showcased his best asset. The black shirt he undid enough to show a small amount of chest hair, and he artfully mussed his hair. 

Finally ready, he looked at his watch. He still had plenty of time to get there, so he grabbed his keys and wallet and headed out. 

Sebastian arrived with five minutes to spare and smiled at Jeremy, who was doing something crafty with pieces of paper. “Hey, Jeremy.”

“Hey, Sebastian. Staff party is in the room at the end of the corridor.” Jeremy threw the pieces of paper down in disgust. “Yeah, this is beyond me.”

“What are you trying to do?”

“Make paper decorations. Not as easy as it sounds.”

“Well, I'll leave you to it,” Sebastian said with a grin. 

As he walked towards the room where the party was being held Jeremy yelled from behind him, “That's it, Stan, abandon me in my hour of need! I see how it is!”

Chuckling, Sebastian pushed open the door of the room at the end of the hallway and his eyes widened. Most of the department were there already, milling around with glasses of wine and nibbles, chatting and laughing with each other. There were a few people standing off to one side who Sebastian assumed were the other new TAs, but before he could approach them, Chris was in front of him. He was smiling, and Sebastian's breath caught in his throat when he took in Chris's outfit. 

Chris was wearing jeans, tight enough that they were making Sebastian's mouth water, and a white, short-sleeved shirt that was bursting around his massive biceps. 

“Sebastian, hey!” Chris said with a smile. “You, uh. You look really great.”

“Thanks,” Sebastian replied hoarsely. “You too.”

“Wine?”

“Uh, yeah, thanks.” If he had a glass of wine maybe he wouldn't be so focused on Chris's ass in those jeans. 

“Red or white?” Chris asked as he led Sebastian over to the table where there was a worrying amount of alcohol. 

“Red, thanks.”

Chris set his own glass down so he could pour Sebastian's drink, then handed that to Sebastian and picked his glass up again. “Shall we toast?”

“To what?” Sebastian asked. 

“How about to a successful semester without too many freshmen falling asleep in class?”

Sebastian grinned and knocked his plastic wine glass against Chris's. “Amen to that.”

“So how did you find training?” Chris asked, after taking a sip of wine. 

Sebastian shrugged. “It was fine. Nothing I hadn't known from the last time I was a TA, but it's good to get a refresher, right?”

“Totally,” Chris said with a nod. “Come on, I'll introduce you around.”

Chris led Sebastian around the room, introducing him to each of the staff in turn. Scarlett and Samuel he had already met, of course, but there were plenty of others Sebastian didn't know. Robert, who specialized in twentieth century American literature; Anthony, who taught the African American portion of the lit courses; Mark, whose speciality was poetry; Chris Hemsworth, an Australian who taught literary theory; and of course the three other TAs. 

“This is Liz Olsen, Aaron Taylor-Johnson, and Tom Holland,” Chris said, and Sebastian shook hands with each of them in turn. 

“I think I remember seeing you all at the training,” Sebastian said with a smile. 

“So that's everyone who's here right now,” Chris told him as they went for a wine refill. “You've also got Professors Don Cheadle, who teaches colonial lit, Cobie Smulders who teaches Chaucer, and Gwyneth who teaches Paradise Lost. They're all still on vacation.”

Sebastian nodded, grinning. “I'm never gonna remember everyone's names.”

“You'll get there. As long as you don't forget mine we'll be okay.” Chris gave him a meaningful look over his wine glass, and Sebastian's heart fluttered. 

***

The staff party was, as always, a success, but Chris went home that evening and collapsed face first into his sofa, screaming into the cushions. Sebastian had looked so fucking good at that party, and the shirt unbuttoned just enough to show a little chest hair had been a goddamn tease. 

Chris knew he had practically monopolized Sebastian's time when he was supposed to be mingling, but he couldn't help it. It seemed the more time he spent with Sebastian, the more he wanted him. 

This was gonna be a problem. 

Classes started on Monday, so he had the entire weekend to get himself together. He hoped. 

He spent the weekend cleaning and working out in an attempt to clear his head. But when he lay in bed at night, all he could see in his mind’s eye was Sebastian, looking utterly lickable in that black shirt, and Chris wondered how Sebastian would react if he just popped those buttons and began kissing down his chest…

Yeah, Chris was jerking off a lot these days. 

Monday morning, at ten minutes to ten, he arrived at the lecture hall to see Sebastian already waiting inside. 

“Morning, Chris!” Sebastian said with a grin, sipping what smelled like black coffee from a cardboard cup. “How was your weekend?”

“Great!” Chris lied. “How was yours?”

“Pretty good. Hung out with Aaron a little bit--you know, Scarlett’s TA--and went out to dinner.”

Shit. That sounded like they were dating, and Chris figured it would be rude to ask, so he forced a smile. “Sounds like a good weekend.”

“Yeah, it was pretty good.” Sebastian gave him a shy smile, and Chris's heart beat a little faster. “Pretty sure I'm prepared for my first lesson? But I'll tailor it more when I've sat through your lecture.”

Chris opened his mouth to say more, but just then the students began flooding into the lecture hall and there wasn't time. 

The lecture went pretty smoothly, and Chris saw Sebastian take copious amounts of notes. He wanted to catch him afterwards, but Sebastian escaped quickly with a wave, and Chris remembered that his first lesson was almost directly after. 

As the last students trickled out of the room, Chris cursed under his breath. This year really wasn't going to plan. 

***

Somehow, Sebastian managed to get through the first day of classes, and even fitted in some library time to start working on his thesis outline. As he came out of the library and began walking across campus towards Wheeler Hall, he heard someone calling his name, and turned to see Aaron jogging up to him. 

“Hey, Sebastian,” Aaron said with a smile. “How was day one?”

“Pretty good, actually, yeah!” Sebastian replied. “Has Marie recovered from the marguerites on Saturday night yet?”

Aaron laughed. “Just about. I feel like such a bad boyfriend for not getting her to slow down.”

“Nah, you're not her keeper. She's a grown up.” Sebastian looked at his watch. “Aww, hell, I'd better get going. Got a debrief with Chris in ten minutes. But I'll see you around!”

Aaron gave him a quick hug and they parted ways. Sebastian arrived at Chris's office with minutes to spare, and knocked. 

“Come in!” Chris called, and Sebastian went in. “Punctual as always,” Chris said with a smile. 

“Almost wasn't,” Sebastian replied, laughing. “I ran into Aaron at the library and we got talking.”

Sebastian thought he saw Chris's expression tighten, but that could have been a trick of the light. “I see. Well, anyway, how did your first day go?”

As always, Sebastian felt that strange connection between him and Chris as they talked. Sebastian really wanted to ask Chris out for dinner to celebrate the first day going well, but he didn't even know if Chris was single, or liked guys. 

By the time he left Chris's office, Sebastian felt himself falling further for the handsome professor. He shook his head and sighed. He was being ridiculous. 

***

Chris soon got back into the swing of the school year, teaching his freshman classes with practiced ease. Sebastian was a great help, and they more often than not marked papers together in Chris's office, laughing and joking as they did so. The more time Chris spent around Sebastian, the more he wanted to be allowed to touch. But then Sebastian would talk about his nights out with Aaron, and Chris would smile even wider to hide his jealousy. 

The semester flew past, and soon it was nearly time for the staff Christmas party. Those with significant others were permitted to bring them, and Chris really wasn't looking forward to watching Sebastian and Aaron together. 

However, when Sebastian arrived he was by himself, and as Chris was deep in conversation with Samuel about Barthes he couldn't immediately go and greet him. A few minutes later, Aaron arrived, a pretty brunette on his arm. Chris watched, confused, as Sebastian greeted them both. 

When his debate with Samuel had wound down, Chris wandered over to Sebastian, who was getting himself a drink. “Hey, so, who's that with Aaron?” he asked, trying to keep his voice casual. 

Sebastian gave him a strange look. “Marie? His girlfriend? I'm sure I've mentioned her.”

Chris felt relief running like cold fire through his veins. “Aaron has a girlfriend? You mean you're not together?” he blurted out before he could stop himself. 

“What? No!” Sebastian looked at him for a long moment, before tugging him out into the corridor. As the door shut behind them, Sebastian tilted his head curiously. “Why. Were you jealous?” 

“Why would I be jealous?” Chris asked weakly, and Sebastian reached up, cupping his cheek. 

“Because, you know, if you were jealous, I’d have to wonder why you didn't say something before now.”

“You're my TA,” Chris mumbled, his heart racing. “I didn't want to make you uncomfortable.”

Sebastian laughed. “Oh, you make me uncomfortable, alright.” Sebastian crowded into his space, nuzzling his neck. “But you can fix that if you want to.”

Chris turned his head to face Sebastian, and they both leaned in. At the first touch of Sebastian's lips to his, Chris moaned softly, feeling Sebastian's arms wrap around his waist. 

Eventually, Sebastian pulled back. “I've wanted to do that since I met you.”

“Me too. When you left my office the first time I told Jeremy that I'd hired you partly because I was following my dick,” Chris said with a laugh. 

“Hmm,” Sebastian hummed thoughtfully. “Following your dick sounds like a really excellent idea right now.”

Chris grinned lasciviously at him. “We can't just abandon the party. But after--do you want to come back to my place for dinner?”

Sebastian kissed him again. “I'd like that.”

***

Sebastian had never been at a party which dragged like this one. True, the party itself was fun, and it was nice to meet the department’s significant others, but having kissed Chris Sebastian wanted more. More kisses, more everything. 

Eventually the party began to wane, and Sebastian met Chris's eyes from across the room. A look of agreement passed between them, and Sebastian began to make his goodbyes to the people who were left. 

Sebastian waited outside for Chris, who came out a few minutes later. “Sorry, got caught by a drunk Scarlett,” he explained, and Sebastian grinned. 

“Shall we?”

“Yeah. Come on, my place is this way.”

Chris led Sebastian off campus, through a nice neighborhood, and finally up to a pretty looking house on a quiet street. As soon as they were inside, Sebastian pulled Chris to him. 

“You sure you want to do this?” he asked nervously. 

Chris smiled. “I've wanted nothing else for months.”

Sebastian leaned in to kiss him deeply, and the kiss quickly grew heated. “You got a bedroom in this place?” Sebastian murmured against Chris's lips, and Chris groaned. 

“Fuck, yeah, come on.” Chris led him up the stairs and through to a large, airy bedroom. He closed the curtains and turned back to Sebastian, who stalked up to him, dragging him in for another kiss. 

They stripped each other as they kissed, until they were both only in their underwear. Chris pressed his hand against Sebastian's hard cock through his boxers, making him groan. 

“Fuck, Chris, yeah, touch me.”

Chris smirked and pulled Sebastian over to the bed, and they both climbed on together. Chris rolled on top of Sebastian, settling between his splayed thighs, and began shifting his hips, rubbing their hard cocks together through the thin layers of fabric. Sebastian was going out of his mind with need--he wanted more. 

Chris leaned in to kiss him and Sebastian reached down, pushing at Chris's boxers. Chris got the message pretty quickly and sat up to remove first his own, then Sebastian's underwear. Chris lay back on top of him, and the feel of Chris's bare cock rubbing against his own made Sebastian's cock jump and leak against his stomach. 

“Fuck, Sebastian, what do you want? Tell me what you want,” Chris groaned. 

Sebastian cupped Chris's cheek in his palm. “I really, really want you to finger me open and fuck me with that big, beautiful cock.”

Chris kissed him again before sitting up and rummaging in the bedside cabinet. He pulled out lube and a condom, and dropped the condom on the bed next to him. Sebastian watched as Chris squeezed lube over his fingers, getting them nice and slick, and spread his legs wider, grabbing a pillow and shoving it underneath his hips. 

Chris grinned at him and began to play with his asshole with slick fingers. Sebastian bit his lip as Chris placed a light kiss on his inner thigh, then began to mouth up his cock as he pushed a finger inside Sebastian. Sebastian's head dropped back on the pillows beneath him at the sensations, but then Chris took the head of Sebastian's cock in his mouth and began to suck, and Sebastian let out a low moan. 

“You like that?” Chris asked as he pushed in a second finger, starting to stretch Sebastian properly. 

“Oh fuck yeah, Chris, love your mouth on me, love feeling your fingers inside of me, opening me up for your cock,” Sebastian babbled. “Can't wait to feel your cock inside me, fuck, you have such a beautiful big cock, it's gonna feel so good fucking me.”

“Hmm,” Chris hummed around his cock as he started to suck Sebastian properly, using his free hand to hold Sebastian's hips down. He smirked around Sebastian's cock, then slid his mouth all the way down, until Sebastian could feel the head of his cock press against the back of Chris's throat. It felt so amazing that Sebastian barely noticed Chris add a third finger. Sebastian cried out as Chris swallowed around him, the fluttering of Chris's throat nearly pushing him over the edge. 

“Gotta slow down, Chris, fuck, don't wanna come yet.”

Chris nodded and pulled back slightly, going back to bobbing his head and sucking gently on Sebastian's cock. Sebastian ran his fingers through Chris's hair, tugging slightly and groaning when Chris scraped his teeth lightly against his shaft. 

“You ready for me?” Chris asked at length, drawing patterns on Sebastian's balls with his tongue. 

“Yeah, fuck, yeah, I'm so ready for you, want your cock in me now.”

Chris nodded and sat back, pulling his fingers out of Sebastian's ass carefully. Sebastian watched through heavy lidded eyes as Chris put on the condom and slicked up his cock with the lube. Then Chris was positioning himself and pushing forward, and Sebastian was scrabbling his short nails against Chris's back, trying to get purchase as that lovely cock filled him up. 

When Chris was fully inside, he paused, leaning down to press a kiss to Sebastian's nose. 

“You okay?” Chris asked softly, and Sebastian nodded. 

“Yeah, I'm good. You can move.”

Chris captured Sebastian's mouth in a deep kiss and began to thrust gently. “Oh, fuck, you're so tight,” Chris groaned, building up a rhythm that was so good Sebastian could barely stand it. 

“Yeah? You like feeling my ass squeezing your cock?”

Chris grinned down at him. “Fuck yeah.”

He shifted his hips slightly, and suddenly Sebastian was seeing sparks behind his eyelids as Chris sped up and began pounding his prostate on each thrust. 

“Ohfuck, Chris, fuck yeah right there oh my god don't you dare stop,” Sebastian cried out, and Chris seemed happy to comply, fucking him hard and fast. Sebastian began stroking his own cock in time with Chris's thrusts, and he could feel his orgasm building. He was almost there, almost… “Oh fuck, Chris I'm gonna come,” he gasped, then his vision whited out as he came hard, come spurting up to his chin. 

“Fuck, Sebastian, you're so hot when you come, Jesus fuck,” Chris moaned, fucking Sebastian through it, sending aftershocks through him. “Oh my god, Sebastian, _fuck_ ,” and Chris's hips stilled as he thrust deep inside Sebastian, coming with a shudder. 

They both caught their breath for a few moments, then Chris grinned down at Sebastian, leaning in to kiss him. Sebastian winced slightly in discomfort as Chris pulled out, and lay, spent, on top of the sheets as Chris got up and padded through to the bathroom, returning with a wet washcloth. 

He cleaned Sebastian off carefully, stealing kisses as he did so, then threw the washcloth onto the side of the laundry basket before lying beside Sebastian, pulling him in to snuggle into his side.

Sebastian dropped a kiss on Chris's chest. “Happy Christmas to me,” he murmured, and felt as well as heard the rumble of Chris's laughter. 

“What are you doing for the Christmas break?” Chris asked, kissing the top of Sebastian's head. 

“Going home to New York,” Sebastian replied with a yawn. “You?”

“Going to see my family in Boston.” Sebastian nodded, feeling his eyes start to close, and Chris laughed. “Tired?” 

“A little.”

“Then sleep,” Chris told him, rubbing his thumb soothingly on Sebastian's arm. “We'll eat when you wake up.”

Sebastian nodded again, and let himself drift into a deep sleep. He knew that Chris would be there when he woke up, and that was all that mattered to him.


End file.
